


Todo gracias a mi hermano

by MugiwaraDecepticon



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:27:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MugiwaraDecepticon/pseuds/MugiwaraDecepticon
Summary: Niji no ha podido dormir debido a su queridísimo hermano Yonji, ya que este no ha parado de joder en las últimas noches; así que decide ir a la cafetería de la universidad para poder estar despierto.Quién diría que gracias a su hermano medio imbécil, iba a desencadenar una posible amistad muy especial.[One Piece. AU Universidad]#Ship: Nisette/NijiCose.
Relationships: Cosette/Vinsmoke Niji
Kudos: 1





	Todo gracias a mi hermano

Ya llevaba una semana sin poder dormir, ¿porqué? Debido a que su hermano no ha parado en una semana, ¿de qué? De traer compañía...

Distinta noche, distinta chica, ¿acaso no duerme?

—Vaya Niji, te ves en la mierda,— la voz de su hermano lo sacó de sus pensamientos o mejor dicho, de sus maldiciones internas hacía su otro mellizo. —¿Qué pasó está ves?

Con una queja, volteo a ver al rubio, —El bastardo de Yonji no me ha dejado dormir durante casi una semana entera,— vio la mueca de Sanji al darse una idea de cómo molesta su sueño. —De milagro ni siquiera Ichiji se ha quejado y tú te salvas de no vivir con nosotros.

—¿Y Reiju?

—¿Tu crees que a ella le importa lo que hacemos? Es obvio que no, solo si no involucra algo cercano a la muerte, ella no se mete.

Luego de una pequeña charla mañanera, el de cabello azúl se reincorporó en su asiento lo más que pudo y pidió un café frío.

La cafetería de la Universidad en Dressrosa era un lugar algo tranquilo, si es que no llegaban los mismos idiotas de siempre. Pero como su suerte nunca es buena, paso lo que tenía que pasar.

—¡SANJI SIRVE BASTANTES CAFÉS!— gritó uno de los idiotas o mejor conocido como Luffy, llenando el lugar con su grupo de amigos para así matar la poca tranquilidad de este.

«Aún me preguntó cómo mierda Sanji es amigo tuyo, Mugiwara...», pensó con cierta amargura.

El escándalo comenzó a reinar en el lugar y eso era lo que Niji deseaba evitar. Simplemente se cruzo de brazos sobre la mesa y apoyo la cabeza en estos, deseando al menos poder hacer oídos sordos a su alboroto.

A los segundos, sntió unos leves golpes en su mano y levantó la mirada, su hermano le había dejado su café frío junto a una nota en una servilleta.

«Ve a la biblioteca de atrás, ahí estaras tranquilo», este sin pensarlo dos veces, agarró su café y fue directo al lugar mencionado.

(...)

El de gafas entró a la biblioteca y se fijó que sólo había una sola persona. La encargada de la repostería del lugar: Cosette, que está sentada en un sillón color vino con una mesita de vidrio a la par.

—Buenas Niji.— no levanto la mirada de su libro. Desde que Sanji empezó a trabajar en el café, él y sus hermanos la conocen desde dicho momento.

—Cosette.— saludo a su manera —Sólo vine buscando un poco de silencio para poder descansar...— su tono comenzaba a bajar un poco, si que estaba agotado y eso ella lo noto.

—Llegaste al lugar indicado,— se movió un poco en el sillón dejando un espacio para su compañero —Provecho.— sonrió.

Él ni lo pensó dos veces y fue a acomodarse en ese espacio para poder dormir, le hacía mucha falta.

(...)

Se movía un poco, eso quiere decir que ya se estaba despertando. Abrió sus ojos y puso su vista en el reloj de pared; había dormido 3 horas. Se sentó y se tomó lo que quedaba de su café.

—¿Mejor?— se percató que la pecosa aún seguía a su lado pero ésta estaba leyendo otro libro.

«Si que caí profundo para no darme cuenta cuando se levantó...», pensó con gracia al imaginarla a ella moviéndose con calma y lentitud para evitar despertarlo.

—Si, gracias.— se puso de pie y fue hacía la salida de la biblioteca pero el escándalo que aún se escuchaba le hizo arrepentirse de querer salir. Dio la vuelta y fue a sentarse junto a la chica, interesándose en su lectura. —¿Qué lees?

—El Cuervo de Edgar Allan Poe,— lo miro con algo de dulzura. —¿Te interesa?

Niji sinceramente no tenía ni idea sobre que leer, nunca le interesó la lectura. Como mucho, lo que le obligaban a leer en casa debido a su padre.

—¿Qué me recomiendas?— en su mente pedía que no fuera algo tan complejo. Por ejemplo, la biografía de Hitler. Esa mierda esta en chino.

Cosette dejó su libro en la mesita de vidrio y se dispuso a caminar seguida del Vinsmoke para poder buscar algo que le interese.

—Dudo que te llamen la atención los cómics de DC o de Marvel que tienen Franky, Luffy y Ussop,— dijo aún caminando, Niji simplemente se encogió de hombros, —O bien las comedias románticas de Boa y Nami.— soltó una leve risa al ver la cara de fastidió que puso el hombre al mencionar lo último.

Se detuvieron frente a una estantería algo pequeña, tenía libros de relatos cortos, obras y una clásica saga.

—Este podría ser para empezar.— le paso un libro.

Niji miro la portada y levantó una ceja con curiosidad. —¿Sherlock Holmes?

Después de tomar el libro, volvieron al sillón en donde antes estaban.

—Antes de que lo digas, no es como piensas,— aclaró. —Es un libro muy interesante y hasta te podría gustar.

El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ella para empezar a leer.

(...)

Vinsmoke Niji en lo que lleva de estos 3 meses se ha devorado todos los libros de Sherlock que ha encontrado, no han sido muchos pero si una cantidad aceptable, sumando también al libro del Principito. Esté último debido a que nunca tuvo la oportunidad de leerlo en su infancia.

Aunque no lo ha hecho sólo, Cosette le hizo compañía e incluso ha leído con él algunos de los libros. Ahora ambos están leyendo juntos el cuarto libro de Harry Potter.

—¡Y yo que pensaba que las películas eran mejores!— mencionó el de cabello azul.

—Pues en eso te equivocas, siempre se pierden detalles que no llegan a la pantalla grande.— sonrió.

Y así siguieron, día tras día, semana tras semana, llegaron a un punto que hasta Sanji les dejaba algo de comida y unas sábanas. Aunque no lo crean, han amanecido dormidos en ese sillón con el libro en el suelo.

Se podría decir que así empezó una bella amistad, quien sabe... Talvez en algún futuro algo más, o al menos eso desea Sanji.

¿Lo gracioso? Todo está travesía empezó debido al imbécil de Yonji que no lo dejaba dormir.


End file.
